Love, Blood, and Every Beastly Thing in Between
by KierraFire1o1
Summary: A girl wanders into the Titan's lives with an impressive, impulsive, and terrifying power. She's dark and light, comforting and terrifying, and everything Beast Boy wants. This story revolves around Beast Boys new favorite girl (Xyliar) who has the amazing power of being able to control, manipulate, destroy, or rebuild moving cells.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun was setting on the horizon, making the water surrounding the Titan Tower shine shades of pink and orange. Robin stared out the giant window in the common room of the tower, watching the sunset through his mask, separated from the world around him.

That is until the alarm sounded. Almost instantly, the room was filled with other people. First Raven, a girl with a dark personality but a warm heart, came into the large room by using her dark powers to phase through the wall. Her black cloak was almost scrapping the ground

Next into the room was an alien girl named Starfire. Her skin was slightly orange, but her beautiful green eyes and red hair almost made you forget that she wasn't of this Earth. She floated into the room through the sliding doors, full of brisk and eager to follow her leader into battle.

The next entry into the room was Cyborg, the half man, half machine muscle of the Titans. His machinery was shining in the well-lit common room of the tower. His right eye was grey and dull with curiosity, while the other was glowing red, scanning the familiar targets around him.

Last in the room were the last two members of the Titans. The seasoned veteran was a green boy with sharp teeth. His face has shown that his youthful personality had been put to a halt only for the moment. His eyes shinned a bright green and his back stood straight, emphasizing his sturdy, broad shoulders. Beast boy, the one boy of many shapes. With him was a girl, the newest member of the team. She was a fighter in a different way. Her hair shinned blood red in the light, her eyes a stunning lightning blue and her skin fair. She kept her head low and waited for her orders from her new leader.

Robin looked at his team and stood tall to address them. "Titans," he said sternly, "we have trouble on the west side of town. Titans go!"

All the Titans headed out the door to their captains orders.

When they reached the west side of town, the roads were covered in wreckage. Glass from the buildings littered the streets; light posts had been torn from the ground like weeds and laid on the street, made to slow the Titans down.

The team hurried down the street to find a man standing amongst civilians, forced to their knees. The man looked to be covered in skin tight metal. He shinned and snickered at the people lower than him, the power was showing in his straight posture and unrelenting smile.

Quickly the red headed girl stepped ahead of Robin, her blue eyes showing her shock and amazement. "W-what are you..?" she stumbled on the right words to say to this man. "H-h-how are you..? I thought you were-"

She was cut off when suddenly the man charged toward them. She sprung to the side and slid to land next to Robin. Robin looked at her confused. He asked her curiously, "You know him?"

She didn't spare Robin a gaze, only stared at the armored man. "I did."

The Titans charged the man. Beast boy charged toward the man as a ram, only to be swatted away like a fly into Starfire. Raven started to summon her dark power, but was wrapped suddenly wrapped in a stray light pole that was lying on the ground. Robin jumped and lifted his leg high to kick the man. The man grabbed Robin's foot and held him still. He then lifted his own foot and kicked Robin in the stomach, sending him flying into a building.

Now only the girl was standing. She tried to stand tall, but was intimidated by the knowledge she already had of this man. The man let out a quick chuckle. "Well, well, well, Xyliar my dear. It's been so long. How did you get stuck with this common rabble?"

Xyliar lost her temper quickly, "Leave them alone! Xenith your fight is with me!"

He laughed at her, "You'd risk your life for these piles of worthless-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted, "They are my friends!"

"You could have had so much power in your little hands."

"Not if I'm meant to be like you!" Her retort was strong yet fearful.

He took a step toward Beast Boy, who was crawling away from an unconscious Starfire. Injured, he was heading toward Xyliar. Xenith walked to Beast Boy and stepped on his hand. The green boy shrieked in pain.

Xyliar charged him and tried to tackle the metal man, only to be picked up by the throat in his cold hands.

Xenith snickered at her as she struggled and kicked to be free. He quickly slammed her into the ground next to Beast Boy and started to walk toward all the people, still cowering on their knees.

Xyliar looked around her. Her whole team had been knocked out by this familiar man. She looked back at Beast Boy and met his eyes. His eyes were full of concern, "You'll be okay. We all will."

Slowly, Xyliar started to raise, "Stay out of this. I don't want any of you getting hurt by him anymo-"

He grabbed her hand, "Don't go alone please. Why can't I fight with you?"

"Because BB. I can't lose you."

"But why?!"

She quickly snapped. "Have you ever been in love?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tunnel Cyborg found himself in was nothing unusual. It was dark and dry. The only light he had was the one on his shoulder, projecting a path for him to walk through. Cy walked for what seemed like hours until he reached a fork in the tunnel.

Cy looked down at the panel on his arm and channeled out to Robin. "Hey Robin, the tunnels seem to be cle-"

Cyborg's scanner started to pick up a reading, a life force.

Robin could still see Cyborg on his screen, but he seemed to of been looking up at something. "Cyborg," Robin commanded, "What's wrong? What do you see?"

"My sensors just picked up a heat signature close by me."

Starfire chimed into the conversation quickly. "Cyborg, do you think it's what Slade's robots are after? Maybe it's the criminal that got away from the cops the other day. Or maybe it's a-"

"Maybe it's just someone who was trying to escape the chaos." Robin interrupted Starfire for her protection. He didn't want her filling her head with too much negative on an information gathering mission.

Starfire sighed. "You're probably right Robin."

"Cyborg, go check on that signature you found." Robin disconnected from Cyborg, along with everyone else.

Cyborg walked toward his discovery, brooding. He turned to the left tunnel and continued to shine his light. Once he was only a few meters away from his target, he shut off his light and started to use his night vision. He walked closer and the signature became clear. It was a human. A girl. He approached with caution. Her heart beat was steady and she seemed to be unconscious. He walked up to her, picked her up, and headed toward the surface.

• • •

All of the Titan's stood around this strange girl. Her hair was a deep red, practically blood red, her face was soft and gentle, and her skin was fair. She had a small scratch on her right cheek and scratches on her hands. Her jacket was a checkered black and blue and her jeans tight on her legs, the bottoms tucked into her combat boots.

Beast Boy bent down and poked her check. "Who do you think she is?"

Raven grabbed BB by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet quickly. "Don't touch."

"Is she... alive?" Starfire asked curiously.

"She's alive, but injured." Robin looked at Raven, "Will you?"

Raven bent down as her hand started to glow white, then the girls eyes flew open. The lightning blue eyes made Raven stutter in her movement. The girl jumped up from the ground and started to run. Robin started to run after her.

Suddenly the girl turned around, her hands rose, and then started to glow red. The Titans found themselves immobile. No matter how much Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy struggled but could only move their heads.

Cy stopped running in confusion. He gave this red headed girl a strange look and put his arms up. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

The girl looked at him, her eyes looking as if she was ready to kill, but slowly she lowered her hands and the color faded from her palm. The other Titans gained there movement back and walked to Cyborg's side.

Beast Boy turned into a mouse and jumped into Starfire's hand.

Robin looked at her and questioned, "Who are you?"

The girl hung her head. "I'm a no one."

"But if you were a no one," Starfire said as she tilted her head, "why can I see you?"

"I mean I'm not important." The girl's eyes became hidden by her red hair that gracefully hung down her forehead.

Beast Boy morphed back to his human form and looked at her. "How did you do that thingy you just did?"

She looked at him. "You should know. You have powers too."

Raven turned her purple eyes into daggers toward this girl and practically growled, "You stopped us from moving completely. We had no control."

"I… Have a special power... I can manipulate cells. I can build them, multiply them, repair them, control them and," she hesitated, "and destroy them"

Robin through a quick glance at Cyborg, who quickly looked back at him, their faces saying the same thing to each other.

Raven lowered her hood in shock, "So Slade is after you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was setting one the group of five teenage friends and a guest heading back to their tower. The girl they picked up was now quiet and hanging her head low, trying not to draw attention to herself. Raven was walking behind her, her eyes glued to this new girl. She didn't trust this new red head a single bit. She could have killed them, or at least she says she could of. She was a menace in Raven's eyes. Maybe even a monster.

Beast Boy walked next to the girl and caught himself shooting glances in her direction often. She was powerful, but didn't fight back. A complete mystery to him, and he wanted to know more about who she was, where she came from, why she was here, and now to put a smile on her face.

Soon enough, they reached the tower and the Robin interrogation started. Robin sat her down in a chair with no restraints and eyed her down. "What are you doing in Jump City?"

Her head still hanging low, she answered quietly, "I've been living here for a year and a half with my father."

"Okay, how have you kept yourself hidden for so long?"

"I go to Murakami High School. I came here from Gotham. That's how I believe I know who you are. Your biological map reminds me of someone that use to take the same route to school as me."

He was shocked. _She knows who I am?! _He thought. His mind raced, but he had to keep his cool. "Next question." He looked at her intensely, trying to be intimidating, "Who are you?"

"My name is Xyliar."

Robin started to think. He knew that name, but from where? "Xyliar what?" He found himself raising his voice for answers.

She lowered her head again. "My last name is of no means to you bird boy." He snarled at her as she rose to her feet. "Now it's my turn. Who is Slade and how did he find out about my powers? I've used them twice since I've been here and that was it. How did he find out and what does he want to do with me once he has me?"

Robin turned his body away from her and started walking. "Sit down." His voice was authoritative and strong.

She hesitated, but listened to him, slowly sitting back down on the hard fold up chair. "Look bird seed, I've answered enough questions for you, and if I stay in this room to much longer something bad might happen to you. I can't-"

"You wouldn't dare hurt me," he snarled at her, "not with my-"

"I wouldn't do it on purpose!" She covered her face with her hands. "Get me the hell out of here!" She fell to the floor with a hard thud, still covering her face and now rocking on the ground. "Dammit!" Her words quickly became inaudible screams, reaching the team members standing outside this small room.

Robin started walking toward her until he felt moisture on his upper lip. He lifted his covered hand to his face and touched it. Stunned, he pulled it away and saw that is now had droplets of blood on it. He quickly stepped back, and the door flew open. Raven flew in quickly and wrapped her look, blue cape around Robin. They disappeared together in a form of black.

The team guided Robin to the common room of the tower and sat him on the couch. Starfire quickly grabbed some drapery and tore it from its post. She hurried back to Robin and held it out to him. "Robin, use this to cease the bleeding from your nostrils." She said quickly.

Cy walked up to him with a paper towel and handed it to him. He calmly said, "Here you go man. This should take care of it."

• • •

Ten minutes after the screeching started, it had gotten slowly quitter, and come to a complete halt. Beast Boy was standing by the door and had entered the moment the noise ended. "H-hey.. Are y-you okay?" He approached her figure, laying in the dark several meters from the chair. "Look, I just w-want to he-help."

She rose and turned herself toward him, her head held up. "You aren't scared right?"

Beast Boy swallowed, "A little," her head lowered in the slight moment of silence after his words, "but I'm sure there is a reason that happened. It wasn't your fault. R-right?"

"No… It wasn't. I-I can't really control my powers… And when I start to get really angry, my powers start to hurt people." A swift sadness rode across her slightly visible face. "I just don't want to hurt people any more. I came to Jump City for help. I was hoping that the Teen Titans could help me?" Her voice started to become softer and even slightly ashamed. "When I got here, there was this guy, maybe just a year or two older than me that grabbed me when I was walking. He threw me into an alley and held me against a wall. He called me a little slut and told me that he'd pay me if I had sex with him. He kept.. touching me and-" her voice cracked as a tear fell from her eye to the ground, "it scared me so I… I-"

Beast Boy took a few steps until he was right in front of her. He lifted his hand and wiped her eye. "No one is ever going to hurt you again okay? Not while I'm around." Beast Boy put his forehead against hers gently. "So don't worry. I'll keep mean old Robin away from you. And watch out for Raven, she's kind of a grump.

A small smile stretched across Xyliar's face. "Promise Beast Boy?"

His smile got bigger, "Xyliar," he paused, "on my honor, I'm not going to let Slade have you, stop Robin harass you, make sure Raven doesn't scare you, and let no one hurt you. It's a promise."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin found himself pacing the living room, trying to make a decision. He felt a sort of animosity for the new girl he now housed.

Cyborg approached him. He placed his hand on his shoulder, holding a tight grip on his leader. "Robin, talk to us."

Starfire revealed her hiding place from behind Cy and stepped out next to him. "Yes Robin," she said concerned, "you must share your troubles with us. We are concerned."

Robin pulled away swiftly from a semi-robotic grip and walked toward a window. "It's my problem, and my responsibility as the leader to-"

"And as your friends," Starfire interrupted, "it is our responsibility to help you."

He sighed and approached his friends. "We can't just let her go. She may hurt someone." He raised his hand to his chin. "And I remember her too. She came to my school a year before I left. They kept saying she was thrown out of Central City because of some bad things that she did."

Cy opened a panel on his arm, "Do you want me to look into it?"

"No." Robin's answer was emotionless. "I want to find out myself."

Cy put his arm down. Starfire walked over and looked into Robin's eyes, her gaze gentle and loving toward this young man. "Robin," she began, "it may be a wise idea to send Beast Boy in to talk to her. She is good to him."

Robin crossed his arms. "Maybe you're right. I just hope this doesn't turn into another Terra incident." Robin looked at Cyborg. "I should probably give him a list of questions to ask too. Let's hope he doesn't screw this up."

• • •

Beast Boy walked into the room where they were detaining a new threat. Even though he seemed unafraid and confident about his upcoming interrogation, he was truly nervous. She was strong and deadly, but sweet and scared, and he knew that. The room was illuminated by ceiling lights. Even though there was a light in front of him, a looming darkness still covered the corners and crevices of the room. There was a chair in the middle of the room and a couch pushed to the back wall and into the corner, far away from the door. The floors and chairs all matched the walls, white.

Sitting on the couch was the girl. Xyliar. Her feet were draped up the back of the couch and her head hanging down. Her red hair was accumulated below her head in a lush pile of deep red, and her eyes were closed, that is until Beast Boy stood directly in front of her and was looking down at her with a small, nervous smile across on face. She turned herself on the couch to an up-right position and patted the spot next to her invitingly.

Beast Boy sat and looked at her, noticing her fair skin was glowing in the bright lights above them. Her hand rose, and she ran it through the hair on top her head, fixing it till she felt it was acceptable where it sat. Her hair seemed voluminous and in a slight disarray, and that almost suited her perfectly. He looked her over, and noticed her checkered jacket was no longer on her. She sat next to him in a single tight black tank-top.

He swallowed and looked away, "S-so Xyliar," he started with a stutter. Thoughts of insecurity rushed through his head, _God Beast Boy,_ he thought, _you sound stupid. She's going to be all, 'Go away you green-freak._He swallowed and continued, "I-I have a few questions for you."

She put her hands in her lap. "Shoot."

He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. "Where did you live before Gotham?"

"Central." Her voice was unemotional.

"Oh.." He looked back down at the paper. "Who is your father?"

"Which one? My real father is dead, along with my mother. My surrogate father lives her in Jump City." She looked down at her hands. "My mother lived in Central. She was cold to me and bad things happened. Then I moved in with my father and he was the same, so he met the same fate. Now I live with a family friend, who isn't much better." She moved her hands up to arms where scars were visible on her skin.

His hand started to rise toward hers, but he pulled his hands back to the paper. "Why were you forced to leav-," he finished the sentence on the paper, but it failed to escape his lips. _Robin! You want me to ask her why she left Central? Isn't that _personal_ or something! _ He swallowed.

"Leave Central?" She finished, her face was masked with a sort of sorrow.

"Y-yeah." He answered. "But you don't have to answer that."

Her eyes met his like daggers to a target "I killed my mother." He swallowed heavily, but she proceeded to speak. "I had a male friend at the time that walked me home almost every day, and she didn't like him. She said that Wally was too good for trash like me, and then she grabbed a fork from the sink. It was dirty and unclean. She came toward me. She told me once she finished me, she'd do the same thing to Wally… and I snapped. She fell to the ground holding her chest and died seconds later, and in the autopsy, they said the cause of death was cardiac arrest. I felt her heart, like it was mine… I-I made it just…" Her eyes began to tear.

"Hey…" Beast Boy said calmly and reassuringly, "don't cry. I think you deserve a tofu burger!" A smile stretched across his face.

She smiled at him. His essence told her he was innocent and joyful, almost to a point of pity. His face was soft and hardly sharpened to the deadly point that many of his companions have. "Beast Boy," she said calmly, her eyes starting to dry, "How did you know I was a vegetarian?"

He jumped from his seat, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her to her feet. "Good to know I'm not alone." His smile got wider, showing all his teeth. "Now let's go. I'm starving!" He ran out quickly, almost leaving Xyliar behind.

She let out a slight laugh and followed him to the main room of the Titan's Tower. The window was open, showing the beautiful view of the city. She had barely gotten to know this city, and now only wished to protect one person within it, even if it meant her life must end. She stood still in the entrance.

Beast Boy ran to the refrigerator and grabbed two tofu burgers he had stored in containers and threw them in the microwave. He crouched down and looked through the class. His patience matched that of a small child when it came to food. He was staring into the glass, tapping his foot and groaning impatiently. The microwave beeped. He threw the door open as the noise sounded and ran the food over to Xyliar. She couldn't help but snicker at his silliness. She took one and took a single bite.

Cyborg walked in through the door right to the entrance, and looked at BB franticly. He ran over there quickly and slapped the burger out of Xyliar's hand. His face was in shock. "Are you insane BB?" He exclaimed. "We aren't trying to kill her!"

Beast Boy looked at Cy, frustration started to grow across his face. "She's… a… vegetarian!"

Cy looked at her and then down at her burger, which was turned into Silky food before she could take a second bite. "Oh…"

Then, the door behind Xyliar flew open. Robin stood in its threshold, his face pale. "I just listened to the interrogation tape. Xyliar, I'm sorry for your-"

She turned around quickly, "Don't apologize." She interrupted. "It's a piece of my past. It's a part of me. It's my darkness, and now I have a chance to move away from all my darkness and mistakes, and into a bright light. That is, if you'll have me?" She looked down.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "On one condition, we help you hone your powers. We will help you gain confidence in your strength and give you a new family."

She looked up at Robin quickly to see the sincerity in his face. With a smile on her face, she jumped into Robin's unexpecting arms and wrapped hers around him. _A family. _She thought._ Thank you." _Robin," she said happily, her grip tight around him, "we have a deal."


End file.
